1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is applied to a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) and etc. capable of executing workflows, a workflow testing method, and a workflow testing program stored in a computer readable recording medium to make a computer execute a workflow test process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
There exists an image processing apparatus that is heretofore known for its functions of setting a workflow consisting of a plurality of unit works, and executing the workflow, by executing the respective unit works according to parameters for executing the unit works.
To take advantage of such an image processing apparatus above, according to Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-248940, it is suggested that information required for executing respective unit works of a workflow is automatically obtained, and the respective unit works are executed according to the obtained information.
Further, according to Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-92364, it is suggested that a plurality of workflows are prepared, and a preferable one is selected from the plurality of workflows in consideration of a process executed in a location of use.
Still further, according to Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-276150, it is suggested that processes and parameters are preliminarily specified and those can be set for a workflow depending on an entered keyword.
Conventionally, if a workflow used in a division is needed to be introduced to a different division without changing unit works constituting the workflow, parameters for executing the unit works may need to be changed depending on configurations and capabilities/performances of machines used in the respective divisions. And if the parameters need to be changed, the workflow is practically executed to examine a processing result, and then if a trouble happens, the workflow is executed again with modified parameters to examine a processing result, and thereby parameters are eventually determined. These conventional operations require a considerable amount of time and efforts to adjust a workflow.
However, with these arts in the publications mentioned above, necessary information for executing a workflow is obtained, and the workflow and parameters can be selected from a plurality of those preliminarily registered, when the workflow is executed. In other words, these arts do not have a perfect solution against the aforementioned inconvenience: a considerable amount of time and efforts possibly arising if a workflow used in a division is needed to be introduced to a different division.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.